Liebling
by RayBansandSkittles
Summary: A short fluffy oneshot.


Liebling

Yumi's P.O.V.

It was the end of a particularly rough mission and we were all spread out around the factory. Our residential Einstein was giving us the latest game plan, but I was too distracted by the handsome brunette sitting beside me to pay attention.

Ulrich was sitting beside me digging through his green book bag for obviously something important.

"Aha." He muttered victoriously to himself as he found his prize, a chocolate bar. His secret weakness.

Quietly he nudged me, careful to make sure Odd wasn't looking and handed me half of his snack.

"Thank you." Nodding gratefully I accepted the candy since I hadn't eaten I'm a couple of hours.

"You're welcome liebling." He replied offhandedly as he faced forward again.

After the meeting was finally over Ulrich was walking me home as the others went back to school.

"Ulrich?" Calling out his name I broke the silence. "What does liebling mean?"

"Hmm?' He hummed walking casually with his hands stuffed in his pockets not really paying attention. This was my favorite way to seem him, relaxed.

"Earlier when I told you thank you for the chocolate, you said 'you're welcome liebling.' I want to know what it means."

He thought back to what I was referring to and blushed a tomato red.

"Nothing. It doesn't mean anything." Shaking his head he walked a little faster.

"It has to mean something, especially since you're blushing." Arguing I stepped in front of him blocking the path.

Almost running into me he stopped at the last second, grabbing my forearms to keep us from colliding we were chest to chest.

Cautiously I looked up at him from under my eyelashes. No longer blushing, he gulped and I was transfixed by the way his Adam's apple bobbled.

"Ulrich?"

"Hmm?" He hummed out for the second time tonight. He was apparently as transfixed by me as I was him.

"What does liebling mean? Because if you don't tell me I'll be forced to assume it's something bad." I threatened not believing myself. Ulrich went out of his way to not be mean to me, unless he was mad then that was a different story.

Gently tightening his hold on me he said, "Do you really think I'd call you something bad and to your face? Knowing that you can kick my ass?"

"Not really." Answering I laughed at his response. "Just tell me then Ulrich."

His blush returned as he removed one of his hands to rub the back of his neck.

"Liebling means darling in German. I've listened to my dad call my mom that for years when he was in a good mood. I guess it just slipped out tonight. I didn't even know I did it until you brought it to my attention."

Standing still for a moment blushing with what I was sure was a stupid smile on my face.

"Hey Yumi." And just like that our moment was shattered by William.

"What's he doing here?" Ulrich growled tightening his hold on me.

"I don't know, just don't leave." I pleaded grabbing his hand. We were finally getting somewhere and I couldn't let William ruin this.

"Leave William. Ulrich and I are trying to talk.

"Come on babe. I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the movies with me tomorrow night."

Ulrich's body tended when he called me babe. "I'm not your babe William. Now if you'll excuse us I'm going to be late for my curfew."

Tugging on Ulrich's hand I silently urged him to come on. The two boys locked eyes before parting ways.

As we stopped at my house, Ulrich released my hand obviously in a bad mood from our little encounter with William.

Standing in front of the gate I crossed my arms across my chest and started Ulrich down. "You know what I will never understand? The male ego."

"Yumi." He sighed looking away clearly not wanting to get into this.

"Nope don't Yumi me sir." Snapping I stepped down and grabbed his chin forcing him to look at me. "You fight with William like you have something to lose."

"I do though!"

"No you don't you dunce! You already have me. You did before he even came into the picture. It's painfully obvious to anyone but to you. You can be so sweet sometimes Ulrich, like calling me liebling. Then you can turn into a jerk behind William who doesn't even matter to me. And if you keep this up you won't either."

Breathing hard I finished my speech and turned around to walk into my house.

"Hey." He whispered softly catching my hand turning me around. "I'm sorry okay? I always want to matter to you. The way you always matter to me. I didn't know that I always had you, as you so eloquently put it."

Blushing I felt self conscious about the way I worded that.

Before I could blink Ulrich leaned in and pressed his lips against mine and grabbed my waist.

"Good night liebling." He whispered as he pulled away tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Good night Ulrich." I sighed smiling as I gave him one last kiss before going inside.


End file.
